Aro's assignment
by 83annak
Summary: Aro/Jane/Alec Aro is bored and decided to take a bit more interest in his longtime guard Jane. J. meanwhile has difficulties to liberate herself from the far too intense relationship to her lovely brother! Btw: technically, J. is an adult!PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

13

Aro's Assignment

1. Chapter "Jane's sadness or Aro's?"

„Master, could I have a word with you?" Jane had already entered the hall and she took her bow before of Aro. „Of course, dear one, what can I do for you?" Jane's gaze touched Caius and Marcus and she replied: „In privacy, please!" Aro searched for her childlike face with the red eyes, wondering what she was up to, but nodded. „Please, my brothers would you be so kind!" The older vampire and his blond brother sitting next to him left their thrones without a single word and Jane and Aro remained alone with each other in the big, silent, marbled hall.

The man with the pale, almost translucent skin and long, satiny black hair circled her with slow steps, waiting for the guard's speech. Jane was suddenly unsure if she would really have the stomach to bring forward her demand. But as Aro took his place on the throne again, she stepped forward and knelt beside him. "My dear Master, I'm very distressed about my situation. I never talked about it, but I feel lonely. Yes, I mean, there is Alec and we're very close to each other, of course, you know that for sure, but I mean I would like to have a companion." Aro was surprised; Jane never talked about affairs like these. Actually she was a very solitary person, apart from her brother she never talked to someone about her emotions. "Well, my dear, you know, you're like a daughter to me, I think we can handle this issue. I would propose, you're going to choose your companion during the following guided tour for tourists next Friday. What do you think?"

Jane was unsure how she could raise her objections. "Aro, I don't want to be with a man I do not know – even if he would have my physical age, he would be a child and not adequate for a relationship with me. I'm already 300 years old, and he would be only a new born and a boy! I feel so sad, because at the wedding of Edward and Bella I realised that I will never be an adult, not nearly – I mean, look at me!" Her red sad eyes captured his and she laid her hands in Aro's. "I look not almost like a teenager!" She struggled against the tears that were running down her pale and beautiful, infantile face. Aro took her in a deep and cold embrace and she noticed this strange sweetish scent which came from his strong, white and perfect body. "I understand your despair. Normally we do not change children, but this time it was an emergency." She sobbed and asked "How old was I when you rescued me from the flames?"

Aro tried to remember. It had happened more than 300 years ago; in the spring of 1699. He remembered that, because the treaty of Karlowitz had been concluded. A great war between the Christians and the Muslims had stopped for a couple of years.

Jane's transformation had happened in an old little village in England not far from London. Jane had been captured by the constabulary, because someone discredited her as a witch. She lived near the woods and was a child of nature. She feared no animals or the darkness of the night. Maybe that was the reason her neighbours had been frightened of her. The inquisitor had no mercy on her and Alec - Jane's twin brother. Both were sent to the stake! At that time Aro had been more or less there by coincidence, because the Holy Roman Empire had expanded to the Eastern Europe, expelled the Turks and from then on there had been no place to hide in Romania from radical Christian missionaries and their bounty hunters. They searched everywhere for vampires and witches in order to burn and stake them all. So many vampires had no other chance to survive than to leave their homeland to seek shelter. Aro had fled to London and then to the countryside and found HER!

"I reckon you were around 13 when I changed you." Aro told her after disentangling himself out of the brushwood of memories. Jane closed her eyes. Tears were running diligently down her little cheeks and her fragile body rocked with her weeping.

After a little while Aro whispered with his silky voice: "Don't be so desperate. Let me see your thoughts. It would be very helpful to me." Jane, who had been nearly able to relax in his wonderful embrace, startled. Jane had never been afraid to let Aro read her thoughts and experience her feeling. She struggled between her loyalty and faith in her master and her fear he may interpret her feelings in the wrong way. She stammered "I don't know if..." Suddenly Sulpicia, Aro's wife, entered the hall and Aro released Jane very quickly out of their intimate embrace. Aro stood up and met his wife halfway in the middle of the hall. He bowed his head and greeted her. "Cara mia, come stai?" Sulpicia looked at her guard Jane with an odd expression in her face then concentrated her attention on her husband again. Aro commanded over his shoulder "Please leave us, Jane, I think we have finished our talk for now!" Jane nodded hastily and left the room.

Sulpicia made a bored impression – like most of the time. They had been bored by each other since not less than two or three lifetimes. Even Aro was one of the most erratic vampires Sulpicia ever met– the fire which burned for more than thousand years was irrevocable gone.

Since approximately two hundred years Sulpicia had spent much more of her time being without Aro than with him. And it wasn't like they were missing each other. Sulpicia spent most of the time in the library or travelling through the world. When she was in Volterra she spoke often enough only with Marcus, because she had the credo that he was in a confusing way her one and only soulmate.

Aro often thought about it as a kind of poetic justice for his murder of Didyme, his sister and Marcus' wife so long ago. In the end it didn't matter anymore. In fact he was very pleased with the situation. Sulpicia was never going to bother him; she was always capable of kill the time – per contra to him. He was very often bored and with every day that went by he felt the burden of his existence hammered against his forehead.

Sulpicia took a seat on Aro's throne and her husband stopped in front of her. "So what were you two talking about? An interesting matter?" Aro shook his head: "More or less, we talked about her everlasting childhood." He sighed: "Really, it's a pity, my darling. Jane is so desperate and sad. That makes me sad too." Sulpicia took his hand in a sympathetic gesture: "It bothers you, because you're the one who changed her as a child. Now she is a captive of her external childishness. And you're not capable of help her. She just has to accept her status. Do not try to feel with her and support her self-pity. That's the last thing that would help her." Sulpicia's face hardened. Aro pushed away his worried thoughts and smirked at his wife: "By the way, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?" Sulpicia's face got back to normal; she didn't smile at his sarcastic undertone. "I came only to remind you that I'll be flying to New York tomorrow in order to visit Athenodora, who is staying currently there." Aro clapped his hands "Eccellente, tesoro1!" His seductive Italian accent quickly filled the air. "Is Caius going to join you?" Now Sulpicia was the one who smirked: "My dear husband, you know as well as I do, that Caius and Athenodora are tired of each other like we are. Why should Caius be interested in meeting his wife?" Aro looked at her in surprise – he wasn't aware his wife had become so ironic.

Oh, that was actually a nice feeling, not to know what the companion, who had shared your life for so long would say in the next moment. He smiled: "Of course, my dear. I wish you a pleasant journey. Please be so kind and greet the New World from the vampires of the Old one." Sulpicia shook her head: "Well, Aro, that's ridiculous, but I'll do as you say. Goodbye my Love, I really need to pack. And by the way; maybe you should keep an eye on our childlike mate. Make yourself useful and distract her from too much thinking. Otherwise I guess she is going to be a problem soon."

With these last words, Aro's wife was on the way to her rooms. Aro only murmured: "Sometimes I ask myself who's actually in charge here!" This 'old-couple thing' was beyond all bearing!


	2. Chapter 2

"Surprise, Surprise"

Next Friday came quickly. Everyone in the ring-crypt below the market place was a little bit more nervous than usually. The Palazzo dei Priori was filled with vampires that actually lived in different areas in Volterra and its surroundings. Today everybody was there to get their piece of the cake. The tourists came, like every first Friday of the month, exactly at 3 pm. Some of the vampires were scheduled in a job rotation.

The first group always had to welcome the tourists in a comfortable way; the others had to clean the area of dead and dismembered corpses after the great feast. Jane was almost always the one, aside from Heidi, who had to salute the simple-hearted humans, because they were so easily to betray by a beautiful and innocent countenance like hers. She led them into the old building, down the stairs to their deaths with the face of an angel.

Aro never stayed until the end. He abhorred the mess which was created while the humans died. All the almost dead bodies excreted for the last time. Every time that happened, a pestilent stench filled the hall. This year it was a very hot summer and the contamination and smell would be even more insufferable. Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting on their black and golden thrones surrounded by all the other thirsty vampires, waiting for their sanguinary meal.

Jane passed first through the doorway followed by two little children and a woman to whom they obviously belonged, some older couples, three teenage girls and two boys of the same age. That wasn't a rich rate – actually there were too few humans. Aro's gaze followed the two boys while Jane looked in disbelief. Aro whispered something to his co-leaders she couldn't hear. Then the king of the Volturi rose and his lulling voice spoke to their guests. "Welcome in this very ancient hall. I hope you're going to enjoy your short residence as much as we do!" With these words Aro ordered Felix and Alec to his side. "Bring me those two boys!" The muscular and big vampire complied immediately and Jane's twin brother followed. Pure panic spread over the human faces as not only Felix and Alec but other red eyed monsters came up to the little group. One of the children tried to run away but Felix made a vast jump and his strong body bashed the smaller human one down on the marbled floor. Aro's purple eyes widened with excitement. The human boy was bruised by the impact. He was bleeding at his forehead. The strong aroma of young blood let the feelings run even more.

Some of the vampires started to attack some of their guests and bare their teeth. Several of their prey tried to push through the doorway at the same time like silly sheep but got bind with constrain each other. Aro's laughter was so loud, that for a moment everyone froze. "What a sight! My friends", he addressed his words to those, in his eyes, ridiculous human beings, "you have no chance of survival. Calm down. That may hurt just a little!" Alec conducted the two boys to Aro. The king ordered closer to him. "Dear one, what do you think? Shall we change one or both of them?" Jane's face was unreadable. Aro caught one thin arm of one of the boys who looked androgynous in a seductive way and extended it to Jane. She was very thirsty; she didn't hesitate and bit the teenager in his wrist. Sweetness and hotness flowed through her cold body. The young man was somehow petrified he didn't even attempt to struggle against the young vampire lady. Aro devoted his attention to feeding from the other wrist of the boy. Both vampires drank until they were satisfied.

The human was still alive as Aro looked at Jane and asked: "Do you want me to turn him?" Jane reacted very odd by desisted to feed but took the boy's head and bit hard into his throat until the blood sputtered out of him like a fountain. It wasn't a beautiful sight! The child was dead on the spot. Jane's face was bloodied and she looked ferociously at her leader. "So that means no, I guess!" Aro replied.

Later that day when the mess was gone and all vampires were content, Jane had a conversation with her leader.

Aro was sitting on an old green canapé in his rooms and looked up at his guard and protégé. "What is the matter, dear one? Please tell me, my daughter..." Jane was stirred up by his fatherly speech. "Stop it", she shouted. "Don't speak to me like I'm still a child. I am an adult like you are. And I know there is a solution!" Aro raised one eyebrow at her in surprise. "Well, then go ahead my dear. Tell me about your remedy!" Jane felt uncertain, but continued: "You made me, Aro; it's your fault that I am what I am so you owe me something!" Aro laughed instantly "Do I? I thought you owed me something. I rescued you from certain death, remember?" Jane shrugged of her small shoulders "Then you had better let me die!" The black-dressed man with the beautiful face was getting quite impatient. "What are you driving at, Jane? Give me your hand! I can't stand this kind of tête-à-tête any longer!" Jane paused. Aro demanded: "I insist on taking a look at your thoughts!"

Jane took Aro's hand, and he started to read her mind right away. The childlike vampire's eyes met with Aro's deep red ones and the Volturi leader fell into Jane's emotions like into a strange universe of thoughts, weird pictures and colours. He mostly beheld himself in her memories and notions. Alec and Aro were the only two men appeared. All of Jane's dreams of herself and another man showed mostly Aro in the role of her partner, friend, seducer, and lover. Jane's hand and her whole arm clenched. She became very scared of what Aro would do to her. Aro instead was fascinated and confused by what he experienced in Jane's mind. After he saw everything Aro withdrew from Jane. "That was very illuminative and interesting! Thank you!" Jane looked at him baffled. "That's all?" Aro was uncertain what to do since; he had to think about it, yes, maybe since the human Isabella Swan had come through his doorway and pleaded for Edward Cullen's life. That had also been a very curious situation. Back then it was very thrilling to just play with them like with little toys or puppets and see the great fear in their eyes.

But Jane wasn't just a puppet to him, or was she? In the eyes of a 3000 years old vampire the world was a grotesque playground, humans only food and other vampires, well, often so boring they weren't worth mentioning. Why should he start another predictable liaison with someone who was no more valuable to him than any other creature of this globe? He had done this before often enough and to spare in his more than thirty ages. But nevertheless it was a surprise; Aro thought he knew her already as well as himself. Obviously he didn't. Jane's feelings for him were so serious and strong. He would never have even guessed. Aro softly caressed her cheek with his long fingers: "Remarkable. So what am I going to do with you, Jane? I mean you can hardly expect that I'm going to share your feelings. Do you?" He stood and circled her like a predator – lurking and expectant. Jane, always the hunter, felt suddenly like the prey. "Honestly, actually it's ridiculous, have you taken a look in the mirror recently? I remember how you looked like when I changed you – beautiful, your skin so soft and rosy and your guise like a newborn angel." Jane looked up at him, ashamed. Aro crossed the remaining distance between them and gazed at her with a thoughtful expression. "Yes, little one, you're a beautiful creature; I can't deny the fact, but Jane you look like a child! You hardly posses something we could call nearly femininity. Dear one, you barely have breasts or a feminine figure." Jane remained silently, only her angry and hurt face gave him a hint about what was going on in her mind. "But that does not solve your problem – am I right?"

Aro clasped her waist with his strong hands and tried to imagine how it would be to sleep with a woman in the body of an adolescent. During his effort to visualize he didn't recognize Jane's sallow face which drew near to his' and her crimson lips that suddenly pressed on Aro's. Now he knew. His body replied instantly to her demand. Aro was halfway aroused by the unexpected approach of his guard. Jane's snuggled up to Aro's. She stroked tenderly through his long, sleek and softly raven-black hair. Her tongue imposed soft pressure upon his still closed lips until Aro opened his mouth to allow Jane to enter his. Jane embraced her king while she had to stand on her tiptoes. Suddenly Aro bit her lower lip and the blood of the murdered boy ran lightly over Jane's white chin. Aro tasted it from her skin and whispered "Molto deliziosa, cara mia!" He kissed her deeply, but didn't go much further; instead he took a seat again and beckoned her to sit beside him. Jane was now very nervous but complied. Aro smiled in a sneaking way at her. "My dear one, you haven't told me that this wasn't your first kiss..." He laughed. "You're such a smart creature. Alec and you are a couple? But he is your twin brother! Well, on the other hand, there are no rules anymore...how delicate."

The black-dressed man caught her eyes with an appreciative gaze. Jane was now ashamed and babbled "Ooh, actually we were never any kind of couple. I mean, he's my brother and we just ... experimented a bit." She blushed, but clasped his hand fondly and tried to kiss him again. Aro drew back: "Oh Jane, don't let us be so quick. We won't be so rash. That would be downright boring...don't you think?" He whispered in her ear: "I want you to tell me about Alec and your little games." Jane understood that he wanted to play his mind game and expected her to respond. She hoped she would be rewarded. "What do you want to know?" Aro nodded "When did you two start with your experiment?" Jane declared: "Not long ago. Actually it started after Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were in Volterra." "Why did you start?" Jane flushed again: "Because, well, because I was frustrated. Suddenly I started to be attracted to you, well, and I, well I was jealous of that weak, unimportant and little girl Bella, because you seemed to have an interest in her." Aro was stunned "_Incredibile_! It's getting better and better." Aro clapped his hands. "Would you have preferred it if I have been killed her? Would it be more comfortable to you, if I had beheaded that intriguing beautiful human?" Jane hissed at him: "Yesss! I wanted to kill her and to cause her pain. She should burn." Aro smiled, satisfied. "Poor dear, what was the first thing you tried with your sweet brother?" Jane replied right away "We kissed, well, I asked him to do me the favour." Aro asked "Did you like it?" "Oh well, it was interesting in a way." Her leader smirked "So it was interesting enough to continue your exploration. Tell me, little Jane, did he teach you more? I can barely imagine how. He's as inexperienced as you are. " Jane, who suddenly thought it was very hard not to be focused too much on Aro's seductive lips, admitted truthfully :"No, not very much. We tried to ..." Jane was very embarrassed, but she knew it wouldn't be over until her leader knew everything. "Well, he tried to let me feel his mouth and tongue down at my ..." Jane stopped and looked at her lap. Aro laid one hand at her thigh. "And what did you feel? Was it a good emotion to feel his tongue on and inside you?" Jane breathed heavily now "It felt unfamiliar and strange." While Jane was speaking Aro's hand began to caress her and moved slowly under her black velvety skirt and between her bare legs to reach her hot parts.

Jane let her head tilted backwards and clasped Aro's wrist much harder as he entered her with one long and cold finger. He whispered in her ear "Maybe we should try this first." He moved his finger slowly in and out. "Dear one, you're already so wet, I think you need a second finger of mine in your hot and tight hole. What do you say?" Jane truly wasn't able to speak anymore. She was shocked and aroused and excited and scared at the same breath. She only nodded her head weakly by concentrating on his wonderful long fingers fondling her pussy. Aro stopped instantly and Jane looked at him, disturbed. He smirked. "I want you to say it. Do you want me to continue, dear one?" Jane hissed in frustration: "Yes, master, please!"

Was this all a dream, she couldn't be sure, but she hadn't slept in almost 300 years, this had to be real. Jane was intoxicated. She had day dreamed so long about feeling him deep inside her. The hotness of her core reached the peak and she climaxed in his arms like never before. The blow-off was just overwhelming. She couldn't comprehend the violence of her reaction, actually he hadn't done that much, but his sheer presence in and on her body was enough to send little Jane over the edge. After the last great wave of lust left her body, Jane embraced Aro frightened, by the very thought of his physical absence. She kissed him all over his white face. _Like a very thankful pet_ Aro thought with amusement. He stroked her head like she were an animal and spoke to her "Now, you have to go. I do not wish to continue tonight." The childlike vampire looked reluctant, but complied.


End file.
